disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunzel/Gallery
Images of Rapunzel. Animation Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal Flynn and Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn Rapunzel & Finn.jpg|Rapunzel tangling Flynn in her hair Rapunzel & Flynn tangled.jpg|Flynn tangled in Rapunzel's hair Rapunzel and Flynn.png|Rapunzel and Flynn with their weapons Rapunzel brush.jpg|Rapunzel brushing her hair 272px-496521057334c9c0714eb.jpg|Rapunzel with cut hair and a crown 230E595405DA20DCBBDAB4047B361B2310AE4B5D.jpg|Rapunzel with long hair and a crown|link=Rapunzel Rapunzel-disney-princess-22935939-267-300.jpg rapunzel.jpeg|Promotional Disney Princess artwork of Rapunzel Rapunzel-tangled-15576129-1500-1227.jpg Punzel.png Punzy.png 214E44085F284DCC5852224DCC5774.jpg tumblr_lg6h6mrGef1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Rapunzel tangled in her own hair WFTCRMImageFetch-8.aspx.jpeg|Rapunzel with Maximus Kinogallery.com Rapunzel D shot 49.jpg|Rapunzel with the Pub Thugs 800px-Kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_8.jpg|Rapunzel with Mother Gothel Draft_lens17572862module147807714photo_1296094506mother_gothel_pinching_ra.jpg|Mother Gothel pinching Rapunzel's cheek Rapunzel_1.png|Mother Gothel squeezing Rapunzel's cheeks Rapmovie9.jpg|Baby Rapunzel with her parents the King and Queen Glowing hair by theobsessor-d2yzkxz.jpg|Rapunzel's magical hair tumblr_lhx71tdrGT1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|(Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark) tumblr_lfon8x8wse1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene's first kiss tumblr_lgduwhcwrg1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene's second seen kiss tumblr_lb2t9iOG0X1qde10po1_500.jpg|Rapunzel as a Disney Princess 191217_207606992583254_100000018632008_845163_1540765_o.jpg|Rapunzel's hair turning brown Tangled-disney-princess-19817155-1280-731.jpg|Rapunzel as a baby Tangled-disney-princess-19816541-1280-727.jpg|One of the bipolar episode sequences. tumblr_lhpw80FMrN1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene dancing tumblr_lbub1dgrtp1qde10po1_500.jpg|Rapunzel trying on her crown vlcsnap-2011-04-15-13h11m59s216.png|Rapunzel approves of this section! disney-tangled-rapunzel-pascal-flynn-disneys-rapunzel-16839059-1280-720.jpg|First discovering the crown vlcsnap-2011-04-19-02h08m07s9.png|Rapunzel reuniting with her family PDVD 064.PNG|"Please don't freak out." PDVD 065.PNG|Rapunzel develops an intimate feeling for Flynn after talking. PDVD 066.PNG|Rapunzel sleeps in her hair. vlcsnap-2011-04-15-13h24m50s225.png|Rapunzel sees Mother Gothel off from her tower. new-princess-lineup-rapunzel-disney-princess-13513453-1280-800.jpg|Rapunzel with her fellow Disney Princesses Kingdomdanceer.jpg|Eugene And Rapunzel Rapunzel Sliding Down Tower On Hair.jpeg|Rapunzel sliding down her tower on her hair for the first time. a_bitter_end_by_zaiyuri-d3glzqs.jpg|Eugene cutting Rapunzel's hair before dying tangled-young.jpg|Rapunzel as a child a rapunzel's collage.jpg|A Rapunzel's Collage rapunzel 1.jpg|" so eugene fitzherbert huh" rapunzel 152.jpg|A Happy Face rapunzel 65.jpg|Rapunzel feels proud at having captured an intruder (Eugene). rapunzel 61.jpg|An Impressed Rapunzel Tumblr lhrbssYpJo1qdh54fo1 500.png|Rapunzel relishes her first time feeling the grass beneath her feet. tumblr_lhhxe1udNR1qhbg2ho1_500.png rapunzel 16.jpg|"You were wrong about the world!" rapunzel 2.jpg|Rapunzel is a "despicable human being". rapunzel 49.jpg|"Well...what do you wanna do?" rapunzel 232.jpg|Rapunzel can't believe Gothel found her. rapunzel 146.jpg|Eugene dies in Rapunzel's arms as she begins to sob. rapunzel 253.jpg|"Did I mumble mother?" rapunzel 299.jpg|Eugene takes Rapunzel by the hand Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-7389.jpg|There's something familiar about the baby girl lying in the Queen's arms... Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-7344.jpg|Rapunzel's hair braided and adorned with flowers. rapunzel 167.jpg|Rapunzel putting together a puzzle rapunzel 201.jpg|"Who are you and how did you found me?" rapunzel 303.jpg|Rapunzel is shellshocked after seeing Gothel fall to her death. rapunzel 306.jpg|Rapunzel looks intently at Eugene. rapunzel 345.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4510.jpg|"Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9716.jpg|Rapunzel tied/chained up and gagged Tumblr_ly48djQj8v1qb9lqho1_500.gif|Rapunzel yelling through her gag tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7189.jpg|"And it's also my birthday, just so you know!" tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-3425.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal aren't fooled by Flynn's smolder tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4310.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal frightened tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4297.jpg|"Well I do like ducklings." rapunzel 331.jpg|"I can't let you die." rapunzel 328.jpg|"For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight!" rapunzel 319.jpg|"Nope." 185px-Kinogallery_com_Rapunzel_C_shot_24.jpg|The Stabbington Brothers attempt to kidnap Rapunzel tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5018.jpg|Rapunzel giving a kiss to Hookhand. Rapunzel001.jpg|2010 Tangled. rapunzel 243.jpg|I See The Light! tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-263.jpg|Baby Rapunzel with the tiara on her head. 63540_489390507984_343565352984_6874551_131781_n.jpg|Flynn and Rapunzel Tumblr lxcpn9lZXM1qfunb8o2 1280.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene getting married in Tangled Ever After. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-8590.jpg|Frightened Rapunzel rapunzel 349.jpg|in "Tangled Ever After" rapunzelcoloringpage1.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage2.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage3.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage4.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage5.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage6.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage7.jpg rapunzel rapped up in her own hair.jpg|Rapunzel rapped up in her own hair Rapunzel's smile.jpg|Rapunzel's warm smile Tangled.JPG|In I See the Light a comparison of the barbie and disney rapunzel.png|a comparison of the barbie and disney rapunzel Rapunzel-disney-princess-25149792-638-826.jpg|rapunzel concept art Fullscreen capture 112013 120227 PM.bmp.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn are glad to be alive Fullscreen capture 112013 113857 AM.bmp.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn Fullscreen capture 112013 115431 AM.bmp.jpg|Rapuznel and Flynn hiding in The Snuggly Duckling Fullscreen capture 112013 114950 AM.bmp.jpg|Raupnzel and Flynn looking at the wanted poster Fullscreen capture 112013 115724 AM.bmp.jpg Theme parks flynn_rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn at Walt Disney World dlpxmas1015635511316x.jpg|Rapunzel with Flynn at Disneyland Paris 5304115459_bbc9964b0d_m.jpg|Rapunzel's signature 5794676545 c153000f6d b.jpg|Rapunzel with Snow White and Aurora in "Mickey's Soundsational Parade" at Disneyland. Rapunzel HKDL.jpg|Rapunzel posing for a photo at the Fantasyland Book Shoppe at Hong Kong Disneyland. _lpc48qMj3X1qgsmfro1_500.JPG|her crown 6620248425 59d36582d6 m.jpg Rapunzel Card.jpeg|Rapunzel's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Miscellaneous 1259000441458.jpg|Rapunzel plush 300 139951.jpg|Early concept art for Rapunzel 6104918148 56eb14a27e b.jpg|Beautifully drawn sketch 9781405373593.jpg Lp.jpg|Rapunzel with her friends as figures PrincessMagazineC.png|Rapunzel in Teen Vogue Rapunzel-brushing-her-hair-rapunzel-of-disney-princesses-19026468-900-777.jpg|Rapunzel brushing her hair Rapunzel 297.jpg Rapunzel-Disney.jpg|An early concept of Rapunzel $(KGrHqV,!hsE7FIMfionBPDm 3HN!!~~60 3.jpg 1262000441462.jpg 1262000440012.jpg 190px-DisneyUniverse Rapunzel 72DPI 0.jpg|Rapunzel, Disney Universe Rapunzel Pin.png Rapunzel mickey.png|Rapunzel meeting Mickey Mouse Category:Character galleries Category:Tangled